Vera Tabray
Vera Tabray is a brand new Novi Star that is to be released alongside another of the Super Novas, Mimi Merize. Vera's special ability is her fluttering bone wings. Vera is 94.2 giga years old and has a pink and silver/white color scheme. Contentsshow Personality Vera, much like Una has a big love of all things fashionable. She believes that her three eyes mean she's extra good at it and she claims to be a natural when it comes to finding fashions. She adores shoes above all else and can get a bit manic when it comes to them, even refusing to walk like a normal person because she's worried she will ruin them. As a result she can often be found flying, hovering, or simply fluttering her wings. She wants to learn how to fly faster. Since Vera claims she is super popular, there are so many places for her to be. Vera wants to teach earth girls how to fly with style! Appearance Vera is a skeletal being with very dull pearly pink-gray skin coloring. She has three eyes that resemble those of a snake, having black slits in the center of each one. She wears little to no makeup, and has a single dot above two of her eyes, along with bright pink lipstick and dark purple-blue eyelashes. Her antennae match Mimi's. A very noticeable feature is her skeleton wings. Vera has very, VERY long pale pink and black streaked hair that is almost ankle length. She has her bangs pulled fully back into a twisted topknot with many curls strewn along. Vera wears little clothing, much like Mae and other robots. She has a strange shirt, which contains rib and spinal bones where her wings attach. She also wears a very cute pink tulle themed two-layer skirt and a pair of black fancy heel sandals. Pet Fibi is Vera's pet. It has three eyes with dark purple eyeshadow and lashes, and is pale purple in body. Around it's head are strange shapes, and on top of it's head are small antennae, most likely bone. Over its torso is a ribcage, where a heart can seen. It wears a purple collar. Merchandise ◾Vera Tabray doll with dark purple-blue stand, pet, and dull gray hairbrush. Doll Differences Vera ◾The dolls colors are much lighter. ◾Also note her bright, shiny makeup! ◾The dolls body lacks the bones that can be seen in the art, except for in her legs and wings. ◾The outfit isn't the same shade of colors, and also lacks as much detail. ◾Doll has a bracelet. Pet ◾ Blog Entries Quotes "Zi zerp yer…I mean…Greeting Earthlings, I am Vera Tabray. I just landed on Earth with my cosmic fly pet Fibi. I have three great eyes for fashion and I want to teach Earth girls how to fly with style! My wings flutter and I fly when I should walk but…I don’t want to ruin my shoes! Speaking of shoes, where on Earth can I spot some stellar shoes?!" "Hi there Stars! Vera Tabray here, hanging out with my friend Mimi Merize. We are SO curious about all the Earth things we’re seeing at school. Like, what’s up with running around the track, I’d rather fly! Then there’s Mimi’s thing with mirrors—she totally accidentally hypnotized herself in the bathroom mirror during lunch yesterday! What else can you tell us about Earth school?!" Trivia ◾Vera Tabray's name is a play on the word, "vertabrae". ◾Vera has the longest arms out of any Novi Stars so far. Gallery Add a picture to this gallery